1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communicating data in an in-flight entertainment system. In particular, the invention describes a method and apparatus for combining passenger service data with audio and telephone data in an in-flight entertainment system.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the last few decades, commercial aircraft have become a necessary mode of travel for personal and business reasons. In order to improve passenger comfort, many commercial airlines now offer on-board telephones as well as in-flight entertainment, such as video games, pay-per-view movies, hotel reservation services and the like. Such amenities require supporting electronics distributed throughout the aircraft.
Traditional systems for distributing electric signals in an aircraft involve using separate cables for each type of data being distributed. For example, separate cables were used for telephone data and passenger service system ("PSS") signals. The result was that many cables were needed. Additional cables add to the weight of the aircraft, increase the complexity of the circuitry, and take up valuable space in the small conduits designed for containing wires which distribute signals throughout the aircraft.
Thus, a system was needed to more efficiently distribute electric signals to the appropriate devices in the aircraft. Such a system for distributing PSS and telephone signals would ideally be simple and easy to maintain. Thus complicated circuitry is avoided while maintaining as much compatibility as possible with pre-existing methods of distributing telephone and passenger data.
Accordingly, an improved method of distributing passenger and telephone data will be described.